This invention relates to prosthetic devices, and specifically to a cosmesis for covering a prosthetic knee joint.
Prosthetic devices, such as prosthetic limbs, can be fitted with a cosmetic covering, sometimes called a cosmesis, that is designed to approximate the visual appearance of a human limb. One technique for fabricating such a cosmesis contemplates an encapsulation of the endoskeletal components of the prosthetic limb with a matrix substance (i.e. rigid foam) formed from a liquid resin containing a blowing agent which by/through application and control of appropriate conditions creates a foamed-in-place matrix, mass, or body, which is thereafter processed (i.e. milled and/or ground) by appropriate tooling and finishing to approximate the appearance/contour of the limb replaced. In a variant approach, a form or enclosure is positioned about the endoskeletal components as to define a cavity; and thence, there is introduced thereto, a volume of liquid resin containing a suitable blowing agent. Thereafter heat and/or pressure is applied to convert same to a cellular matrix which is hopefully of lower weight.
A cosmesis made in this manner has a drawback that the foam-in-place material must be usually destroyed if the endoskeletal components, which may include hydraulic units, control units, sockets, interconnection components, etc., require adjustment, replacement, and/or service in any respect.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cosmesis that is easier to implement and is applied in such a way that permits access to the internal prosthetic device components without need for destructive removal. The present invention addresses this need as well as many other needs as will be apparent to persons of ordinary skill in the art.